first date jitters
by qsmadness007
Summary: for fanfic 100 at lj, A cute little piece about one of Jack and Doug's first dates


All my life I've been a weather channel geek. I don't look much like one, but there is something exciting about watching stories on lightning and other things. I usually don't talk about it much. I have learned from experience after a few conversations with people about blizzards, or tornados, people just don't want to hear it after awhile.

My current crush, Doug Witter is a bit different. We have been able to talk about all kinds of things. It seems we have covered ever topic that we like. Actually, one day at lunch last week when we were sitting at his brother's restaurant the topics of ways to calm ourselves down after something came up. I confessed to him that sometimes I will sit by the window when it rains and watch it for hours. Listening to the small pitter patter sounds the rain makes has always been able to give me a calming feeling inside. I said it, and expected nothing to come of it again, until yesterday.

Doug is still not completely out, but he said we should have a real date, which I knew we were going outside of Capeside for. So, he pulls up to my house in a small sports car that he has borrowed from his brother, since the only car Doug owns is the police cruiser and he is usually working when car dealerships are open, so hasn't been able to buy a second car. (I am sure Pacey didn't mind letting Doug use his car though, since some reason Pacey likes to drive the police vehicles.) He looked very handsome in a pair of brown cords, and a nice blue shirt that brought out his shiny blue eyes more. I think if I hadn't already liked him, I would have gotten a crush on him right then. The first thing Doug said after we exchange pleasantries was that he should blindfold me so I can't see where we were going, but he thought it would be more fun, if I figured out where we were going as we drove.

We drove about an hour, talking along the way. I made a few guesses, but I really just wanted him to surprise me, since he seems particularly sneaky today, as if I was patience the surprise was going to be worth it. When we stopped we pulled to a small airfield that was home to about six or seven plans that people could rent.

He gave me a smile, as he unbuckles the seatbelt, and we get out of the car. He took my hand softly as we get to the front of the car, and gave me an uncertain smile to see if it is okay. I squeezed his hand tighter to let him know that it is okay.

He pulled out a set of keys from his other pocket. "I rented a plane for us earlier today." He grinned.

I smiled widely at him, thinking it is both cute that he had this all planned out, and that he is trying to be comfortable taking me flying. "You're cute you know, taking me flying." I rubbed his back a little.

He stops walking, and gives me a little kiss on the forehead. "You get to be co-pilot." He grinned. And we walked the rest of through the gate where we go towards a small 4 seated plane that is grey with yellow racing stripes.

"I don't know how to fly like you," I answer as we get seated into the plane.

"Well, this is a short flight, so the co-pilot's only job is to sit and look pretty, and to have a good time." He gently patted my knee.

"I can do that." We shared a small kiss, and then buckled in. I am excited to see where we are going. I know he doesn't use his pilot's license that much, but it is so sweet of him to take us flying. I know he is a good pilot, so I trust him, since last year before we started seeing each other he took a bunch of Pacey, and Me, and a bunch of our friends on a short flight to New York for Pacey's birthday.

"I probably won't talk for a few minutes, until we reach cruising altitude so I can concentrate." He warns me softly.

"I remembered that from last time we went flying." I gave him a soft smile.

"Ready then?"

"Let's go, Captain Dougie." I purred the last part, liking the sound of that on my lips.

He turned the ignition, and we start the takeoff procedure. I like this airfield since, unlike commercial airports, the airstrip is short, so therefore it only take a few minutes for us to be up in the sky.

Then, after 10 minutes, he says something. "I changed the flight plan from the one I turned in." We began to veer towards a big set of black clouds. He chuckled. "I'd thought since work has been so stressful lately that we would fly through a quick storm, so you can watch the rain."

In a few seconds, we were traveling under the clouds, where a light rain has started to fall down on the windshield of the airplane. I didn't say anything as I watch the beauty of the small drops hitting.

A few minutes later, after flying through the storm, we were heading back to the airfield. The landing was smooth. As we parked, he turned to me, and said, "I hope you like it." He unbuckled his seatbelt so he could lean over and give me a big kiss. "That's just the first part of the date."

"I loved it."

"Good, only the best for the man I love." He purred softly, and playfully.

I pulled him into another kiss, this time slipping him the tongue. "What is the rest of the date?"

"You pick."

"I think I saw a motel on the way up here." I grinned at him.


End file.
